Broken
by no1nos23
Summary: Percy has a best friend who doesn't notice that her crush is horrible. He notices that they're growing apart but theres nothing he can do. He makes friends and hang out with them. Will Percy leaving help them at all ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfic so don't judge. I don't own Percy Jackson and thats probably it. Sorry if I misspell stuff and all. **

percy's p.o.v.

UH Annabeth is still going on about Luke. Seriously, I don't get it, she doesn't see how he acts around me or how he bullies me. Also he's like what two grade higher than us. I don't do anything about it because well she won't believe me at all and any ways I would get bullied more by Luke if I ever said anything. I know that for a fact because lasted time it happened it end well. Im being kinda rude, here you are listening to me rant. I'm Percy Jackson and if knew me I was always the kid being picked on, just for trying to stick up for others.

_*Flashback*_

Then one day my best friend ( who went to a different school ) transferied to my school. I was happy for like the first few seconds. I hugged her and when we were done she looked behind me and her eyes let up and she ran pasted me and hugged someone else. That person was Luke Castellen he was the school bully. He looked over her shoulder and basically did hand gestures that meant that if I said anything I was dead. And can you guess who the best friend was. If you guessed Annabeth then your right. Ever since then she has been hanging around Luke more then me. The only good thing is well on that day another kid transferred, well two. They were being bullied by Eathan Luke's righthand man. Luke was probably with Annabeth, so they decided to work on the new kids but Annabeth. So being me I distracted Eathan so the kids ran. He noticed too late. Then I ran, to the park to my hideout. It was a treehouse on the top of the biggest tree. I didn't noticed I was being followed. I looked out the window the sun was setting. I was so relaxed that I didn't notice the two kids I saved was behind me. " Pretty right," I jumped. " Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," a kid with a hat said behind him was the other kid black eyes and black hair, kinda like mine but my eyes are sea green like my dads or at least thats what my mother said." We just wanted to say thanks, not many people would do that for us, " Said the boy again." It's ok I do that a lot and any ways my names Percy, " " I'm Grover and thats Nico, he doesn't talk much" "Hey I talk, "said the kid. " Any ways nice place," totally ignoring the kid," Yeah I built it " then I heard two girl voices " Nico, Grover we have to go." We went down and they introduced me to the girls. There was one in black short hair and electric eyes her name was Thalia, and then there was Binaica Nico's sister. "Hey your Thalia Grace" , I said, " Yeah do i know you," she said " You probably don't, I was the kid who helped your brother, Jason from Luke " Yeah I remember you ,that was nice, I don't know what happened to Luke he used to be a good guy," she said." Yeah well no mattered if he was or not he is still the reason I have no friends since I help the victims " " No," it was Binaica," I'm sure Grover and Nico will be your friends you did help them in a way friends do. Plus your better then the rest you have a true heart." "Naw,its fine they don't have to " Any ways, I have to go its getting dark my mom will get worried, " I said " See you tomorrow Percy ," both Nico and Grover said

_*Flashback ends*_

Of course, the next day they sat with me at lunch and that time I didn't say no, Which was good cause all the years they could have left they didn't they were the best. We became better friends then Annabeth ( who barely hung out with me but I was fine I guess... ) And I was finally kinda liking school. So my days were like this :

Go to school

Hang out with Grover and Nico ( sometimes with Annabeth )

Save kids from Luke

Go home.

Plus while being friends with Nico and Grover I made more friends so it was the best but what I didn't know was that it was going to change.

**So how was it good, bad tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own anything. Sorry I didn't think that people would actually find this kinda early.**

Percy's p.o.v.

rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg

Agghhgggg I don't want to wake up. And the next thing I know I'm drenched in water. " Percy wake up, " said Thalia, she turned out to be my cousin from my dad's side I still haven't met though, ok off of the subject she and the rest of the gang normally come in the morning to wake me up it became a tradition. " Ok I'm up you didn't have to drench me " I said. " Hurry up Annabeth is with us " Really, " I said, " Yeah, she said that Luke was going to pick her up." " Ohh , I said . " Yeah sorry ."she said, everyone in our group knew that I have a crush on Annabeth but her thank goodness. I hurry and brush my teeth and shower I run out to see everyone eating with my mom." Hey perce took you long enough " said Travis. Ok so here is the gang Travis and Conner Stoll they're the tricksters, then Katie Gardener, she is the gardener, then there is Lou Ellen she basically the scientist, then Piper she the tomboy and her half sister Selina is the designer, then theres Leo him and his half brother, Charles Beckendorf, we call him by his last name or Beck , only Selina calls him by his name, they are the inventors, there Jupiter Grover's girlfriend, theres Binaica then Nico and Grover you know theres Thalia and then Annabeth, but she's bearly around. so i ate and we all ran to my pick up truck and a few gets in while the rest gets in with Beck ( besides Annabeth she left awhile ago ) on the way to school Selina asks me "Hey Percy, if you like Annabeth so much why don't you say anything when Lukes around. " Man I knew there was a reason she came with me she normally comes with Beck I thought. " Because she doesn't like me she likes him and any ways, I have tried you know that he just gets me back in any way you know almost all of our friends had to deal with that I don't want that to happen again ," the rest of the ride was silent .

_* flashback *_

I was going to tell Annabeth about Luke when he just came up most of the group was behind me but I couldn't do anything. I think Luke noticed that I was going to tell and came cause he gave me the your dead look when he came and I was right, on the way home he and his friends ambushed me. To bad I didn't know that the gang was following me with Chris and Clarisse, another couple of our friends. I blocked a couple of hits but the rest I couldn't and thats when most of the boys stepped forward and helped but they didn't go unscaffed even Thalia and Clarisse did of course the rest of the girls went behind and hit them on the head and at pressure points until they were down. Before anything else happened I got everyone in to the treehouse the girls tended to our wounds and thats when I knew that these people were real friends even though we tease and push each other we are still friends. I told them they didn't have to do that they said what are friends for then Selina asked me "Do you have to deal with him all the time " and I said " My whole life, thats basically how I met Grover and Nico ." Thalia then said " I thought he stopped doing that." "Na he didn't Thalia " I said " I know that look Thalia don't say anything to him or my mom she has enough on her shoulders." " Look at you Percy you need help and as for him I'm going to talk to him put him in his place. First, my little brother causing him to want to move back with my dad, and now my cousin. " " Thalia you know he won't listen to you he stopped awhile ago." Nico said. "Fine but can I still hit him. " No! " Binaica said, she was always the peace maker. "Come on we have to take him home his mom is going to worry."

* _flashback ends *_

I will never forget the looks on their faces or the scars we all got cause of one mishap sometimes I wonder what Thalia meant by saying he used to be a nice guy. " Percy, you coming, " Grover says" Come on were here " Another day in school but I didn't know its was going to be one my last days.

**Ok were done with this one its a little cliffy. So was it good tell me plz. **


End file.
